1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to recording an event and to devices used to record an event. The invention further, and more particularly, relates to recording an event in which multiple persons participate (a xe2x80x9cgroup eventxe2x80x9d) and, even more particularly, to recording of the event by multiple participants (i.e., from multiple points of view), often simultaneously. Most particularly, the invention relates to a recording unit having capabilities useful in such recording that is particularly adapted to enable use of the recording unit to record an event during which the recorder engages in vigorous physical activity.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to record the content of an event by obtaining a visual record of the event. People often desire to capture a visual record of an event (particularly one in which they participate) as a way of facilitating reminiscence of the event. Or, a person may desire to communicate the content of an event to one or more other people who were not present. However, existing devices for obtaining a visual record of an event have characteristics that can diminish their desirability as tools for recording an event, particularly when the person operating the recording device desires to participate in the event.
A camera (xe2x80x9cstill cameraxe2x80x9d) for taking a still photograph is one example of a device that has been used to obtain a visual record of an event. However, still photographs can be deficient in representing the content of an event. Some (usually, most) of the visual content of the event is necessarily lost (e.g., the visual content that occurs between the times that photographs are taken). It is also difficult to capture interesting activity that occurs spontaneously, since, absent fortuity, a photograph will not be taken during the occurrencexe2x80x94or, at least, at the beginning of the occurrencexe2x80x94of such activity. Further, the content that is captured lacks context and motion that can convey the nuance and/or vitality of the event. Additionally, a still camera does not record audio content. In addition to deficiencies in the recording of content, use of a still camera also typically requires sufficient attention from the operator of the camera (e.g., aiming of the camera and setting of camera control parameters) that the camera operator cannot participate in the event when a photograph is being taken. (Use of a tripod and timer can eliminate this problem, but generally eliminates the spontaneity of the recorded content as well, and typically requires rather elaborate setup that may not be compatible with the event or be conducive to maximum enjoyment of the event by either the camera operator or other participants in the event.) The camera operator can be further distracted from participation in the event by the need to carry the camera even when the camera is not in use. Additionally, in normal operation of a still camera, the camera operator is not part of the photograph. (This may be particularly undesirable when a primary purpose of the camera operator in obtaining the visual recording is to facilitate later reminiscence of the event.) Further, the use of a typical still camera is readily apparent to other people in the vicinity of the camera operator; such awareness of the use of the camera may cause people to alter their activity (if they perceive that they are within the field of view of the camera) or otherwise interfere with the taking of photographs that record the xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d occurrence of the event.
A camcorder is another example of a device that has been used to obtain a visual record of an event. Since a camcorder can continuously record an event, and since a camcorder can record audio content, a camcorder can, to some extent, overcome the above-noted deficiencies of a still camera in representing the content of an event. However, since the camcorder operator must focus a considerable amount of attention on operation of the camcorder, the camcorder operator is, to a significant extent, prevented from being an active participant in the event being recorded. Even if the camcorder is not being used at particular time to record the event, carrying the camcorder can prevent or significantly impede participation in the event. Moreover, the inconvenience of using a camcorder may generally deter the camcorder operator from using the camcorder, thus tending to reduce the number of events that are recorded or the amount of a particular event that is recorded. Additionally, the camcorder operator is, excepting atypical operation of the camcorder, not included in the visual recording of the event. Further, camcorders are constructed so that their use is readily apparent to others; such awareness may result in a change in behavior of people within and/or near the field of view of the camcorder so that the content of the recording is artificially altered from the content that would have occurred had the event proceeded naturally (i.e., without awareness by participants in the event of the recording). Typical camcorders also have physical deficiencies which can inhibit their operation. For example, battery capacity is often limited to an extent that undesirably limits the duration of time that the camcorder can operate without interruption. Consumer camcorders also typically are constructed such that the quality of the audio recording obtained may be deficient: the microphone(s) commonly pick up background noise associated with operation of the camcorder motor and are typically positioned at a single location so that sound is sensed from only one point of view.
Often, an event that it is desirable to visually record is a xe2x80x9cgroup eventxe2x80x9d (i.e., an event observed, or participated in, by multiple persons). Often, some or all of the people that are part of a group event are associated by a desire to share the experience of the event together. A group hike is an example of such an event. A family""s trip to an amusement park is another example of such an event. Such group events are frequently events that it is desired to record in order to facilitate later reminiscence. Further, such group events are also often events in which the associated people desire to participate.
Recording of a group event using a still camera or camcorder suffers from the deficiencies (e.g., inhibition of participation in the event by the operator of the recording device, as well as lack of presence of the operator in the recording of the event) described above. However, aside from those deficiencies, recording of a group event presents additional challenges.
For example, the use of a single recording devicexe2x80x94of any typexe2x80x94to record a group event limits the content of the recording, since the recording can only be obtained from a single point of view. When a camcorder is used to record an event, it is often the case that a single camcorder is used. (This is especially so because camcorders are so cumbersome to use.) Further, though it may be more likely that multiple (or even all) participants in a group event carry a still camera, typically only one participant takes a photograph at any given time, thus providing only a single point of view from which the event is recorded at a particular time.
Additionally, even if multiple devices are used to record a group event, still cameras and camcorders suffer from other limitations. For example, existing such devices do not provide for sharing of recordings between devices during the event, thus inhibiting or preventing coordination of recording by multiple devices so as to best capture the content of the event (e.g., so as to increase the amount of different content recorded, increase the number of participants recorded and/or record interesting content from multiple viewpoints). Additionally, existing consumer devices do not provide for synchronization in time or coordination in space of the recordings obtained by the devices, making it difficult to later present the recordings together in a coherent fashion. It is typically desirable to acquire a visual recording at a distance from the content being recorded (so as to include more visual content), while it is typically desirable to acquire an audio recording near the content being recorded (so as to make it easier and less expensive to record proximate audio content), a conflict that might potentially be overcome by mixing of multiple recordings of an event obtained at different locations by different recording devices. However, the inability to coordinate and synchronize recordings obtained by multiple still cameras and/or camcorders inhibits the use of those multiple recordings in a manner that mitigates the above-described tension between visual and audio recording (e.g., by mixing a visual recording of content obtained at a distance by one recording device with an audio recording acquired near that content by a different recording device).
During recording of an event, it can be desirable to mark the recording. Some recording devices (e.g., some camcorders) can enable a mark of a single type to be associated with recording data at the time the recording data is obtained, the mark intended to indicate that the content represented by the recording data is of interest and may be particularly desirable to view during later display of the recording. The use of such a mark can enable the medium on which the recording data is stored to be searched to identify and display one or more parts of a recording in accordance with the location of mark(s) within the recording.
In a camcorder, marking is most easily implemented by storing marking data on the videotape onto which recording data is recorded. However, storing marking data on a videotape (or other linear data storage medium) has disadvantages. For example, searching for marks can take an undesirably long time, because the entire recording between a current location within the recording and a marked location within the recording must be traversed to reach the marked location. Additionally, for a similar reason, moving from a display of one marked part of a recording to another marked part of a recording can take an undesirably long time.
It is desirable to have greater flexibility in marking a recording. For example, it is desirable to be able to mark recording data of a recording other than the recording data being obtained at the time the mark is specified. This is particularly so since it may not be realized that it is desirable to mark a part of a recording until some time other than the time at which that part of the recording is being obtained. It is also desirable to be able to mark a recording with marks of different types, each type of mark having a different meaning. Such marking could be used to better facilitate searching and/or display of the recording by enabling increasing specificity in the identification of the content of parts of the recording. Further, it is desirable to store recording data and marking data on a non-linear data storage medium, since that enables faster searching for occurrence of a mark in a recording and also enables more flexible movement between different marked parts of a recording.
The invention enables xe2x80x9clow attention recording,xe2x80x9d i.e., recording that need not appreciably affect interaction of a recorder (a person having the capability of controlling a recording unit according to the invention) or others with the environment in which the recording is taking place. The low attention recording enabled by the invention can be particularly advantageously employed in xe2x80x9csocial recording,xe2x80x9d i.e., recording in which multiple participants in an event are recording the event. As described in more detail below, advantageous aspects of the invention can be provided by a small, lightweight, wearable recording unit.
The invention facilitates low attention recording in a variety of ways. In particular, the invention allows a recorder to meaningfully participate in the event while recording the event. For example, as is clearer from the detailed description of the invention below, a recording unit according to the invention can be operated with little or no attention from the recorder (i.e., beginning operation of the recording unit can be accomplished with little effort, and, once turned on to begin recording, operation of the recording unit may not require further interaction from the recorder), the recording unit can be adapted so that the recording unit does not physically interfere (e.g., obstruct vision or movement) with the recorder""s participation in the event, and the recording unit can be adapted so that the physical characteristics of the recording unit do not distract the recorder (e.g., the recording unit is not too heavy or bulky). A recording unit according to the invention can also be implemented so that recording of the event by the recording unit does not affect participation in the event by other participants to a significant extent. For example, as described in more detail below, a recording unit according to the invention can be adapted to have a relatively inconspicuous physical appearance and to operate in a relatively inconspicuous fashion.
The invention also facilitates social recording in a variety of ways. For example, a recording unit according to the invention can be adapted to enable recordings to be shared between or among recording units during the event. A recording unit according to the invention can also be adapted to enable recorders to communicate with each other during the event.
The invention can also enable a recording to be marked as an event is being recorded. Marking capability in accordance with the invention can be implemented in a variety of ways. A mark can be specified using a tactile control mechanism (which can be physically integrated with, or separate from, other components of the recording unit) adapted for that purpose or can be specified by a voice command. A mark can also be specified based upon analysis of audio recording data, visual recording data or both. A mark can also be specified, or an existing mark supplemented or modified, based on data other than recording data (e.g., physiological monitoring data, biometric data, position data) that is acquired by the recording unit. Advantageously, the invention can enable the use of multiple types of marks, each type of mark having a particular meaning. The invention can also advantageously enable the specification of a mark so that the mark is associated with recording data obtained at a time other than the time at which the mark is specified, i.e., prior to the time of the mark (xe2x80x9cpredictive markingxe2x80x9d) or after the time of the mark (xe2x80x9cretrospective markingxe2x80x9d). Restropective marking is especially consonant with the goal of unobtrusive, low attention recording, since, often, a recorder who is engaged in participating in the event will not appreciate the desirability of marking particular recording data until some time after activity of interest has occurred. Additionally, the invention can enable marking capability to be implemented so that specification of a mark causes predetermined operation of the recording unit in accordance with the type of the mark (xe2x80x9caugmented markingxe2x80x9d).
In particular, a recording unit according to the invention is particularly adapted to enable use of the recording unit to record an event during which the recorder engages in vigorous physical activity (e.g., an athletic activity, such as hiking, snow skiing or ping pong). The recording unit is constructed with a particular emphasis on the wearability characteristics of the recording unit, in order to facilitate freedom of movement by the recorder and minimize distraction to, or encumbrance of, the recorder""s participation in the activity.
In one embodiment of the invention, a wearable recording unit for use by a recorder in recording an event includes: i) a visual data acquisition device for obtaining visual recording data representing the content of the event; ii) a data storage and system control unit, the data storage and system control unit operably connected to the visual data acquisition device to enable visual recording data to be transmitted to, and stored on, the data storage and system control unit; iii) a control interface unit, the control interface unit operably connected to other components of the recording unit to enable the recorder to control operation of the recording unit; and iv) a harness for mounting one or more of the visual data acquisition device, the data storage and system control unit and the control interface unit, the harness including a waist strap for releasably securing the harness about the waist of the recorder and a shoulder strap that fits about a shoulder of the recorder. The harness can be constructed to also include a second shoulder strap, each of the first and second shoulder straps having first and second opposing ends attached to the waist strap and fitting about a corresponding shoulder of the recorder, a sternum strap, the sternum strap having first and second opposing ends attached to the first and second shoulder straps so that the sternum strap extends therebetween. One or more straps of the harness can be made adjustable: the waist strap can be constructed to enable adjustment of the tightness of the waist strap about the waist of the recorder, the shoulder strap can be constructed to enable adjustment of the tightness of the shoulder strap about the shoulder of the recorder, and/or, if present, the sternum strap can be constructed to enable adjustment of the length of the sternum strap between the first and second shoulder straps. The waist strap can be constructed so that a section of the waist strap adjacent to the back of the recorder has a width that is greater than other sections of the waist strap. The waist strap can additionally or alternatively be constructed so that a section of the waist strap adjacent to the back of the recorder is padded relative to other sections of the waist strap.
The visual data acquisition device (e.g., a board camera) of a recording unit according to the invention can be mounted (and, in some embodiments of the invention, movably mounted or detachably attached) on a strap (e.g., a shoulder strap) of the harness. The visual data acquisition device can also be mounted on or near the recorder""s head.
The recording unit can additionally include one or more audio data acquisition devices for obtaining audio recording data representing the content of the event. The audio data acquisition device(s) can also be mounted (and, in some embodiments of the invention, movably mounted or detachably attached) on a strap (e.g., a shoulder strap) of the harness. For example, the recording unit can include a plurality of directional microphones mounted proximate to the recorder""s shoulders, or the recording unit can include a plurality of omni-directional microphones mounted on the recorder""s chest.
The data storage and system control unit of a recording unit according to the invention can be mounted (and, in some embodiments of the invention, movably mounted or detachably attached) on a strap (e.g., the waist strap) of the harness. It can be desirable to position the data storage and system control unit within a housing. In such embodiments, the harness can further include tensioning straps each having a first end attached to the waist strap and a second opposing end attached to an end of the housing. It may also be desirable to form a pocket on the housing to hold a component of the recording unit or another object.
Communication among components of the recording unit can be wired and/or wireless. If wired, it can be desirable to implement the recording unit so that at least some of the wiring is embedded within the harness.
The harness can be made of a washable material so that the harness can be cleaned. Further, to enable washing of the harness, it can be necessary or desirable to construct the harness so that at least some of the electronic components of the recording unit are detachably attached to the harness.
The harness can include apparatus for holding one or more objects that are not part of the recording unit. For example, the harness can include one or more pouches, compartments and/or pockets (which can be constructed, for example, as part of the waist strap). The harness can also include holding apparatus that is adapted to slide along a strap of the harness.
The recording unit can be constructed so that substantially all visible surfaces of the recording unit are black. Further, the recording unit can be constructed so that the color of at least some visible surfaces of the recording unit indicates an intended use of the recording unit. The recording unit can also be constructed so that the colors of at least some visible surfaces of the recording unit are chosen to complement one or more predetermined colors.
A recording unit according to further embodiments of the invention can include a marking mechanism for marking recording data acquired by the recording unit. Additionally, a recording unit according to other further embodiments of the invention can include a visual recording display device.